starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дуку
Дуку ( ) — граф Серенно, мастер-джедай и лорд ситхов, последний из двадцати мастеров, добровольно покинувших Орден джедаев. Его падаванами были Квай-Гон Джинн и Комари Воса. После перехода на Тёмную сторону Силы стал учеником Дарта Сидиуса и получил новое имя — Дарт Тиранус. Основал движение сепаратистов и стал лидером Конфедерации Независимых Систем (КНС). Погиб от руки Энакина Скайуокера во время второй битвы за Корусант в самом конце Войн клонов в возрасте 83 лет. Граф Дуку был превосходным фехтовальщиком: только Йода , Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер могли противостоять ему. Дуку был мастером Макаши — второй формы боя на световых мечах. Дуку был элегантным аристократом, каким и считал себя, даже манера его речи напоминала речь человека высокого происхождения. Именно из-за своих взглядов он ушёл из Ордена джедаев, сказав, что тот предал саму идею своего существования и стал игрушкой в руках Сената и лживых коррумпированных сенаторов. Именно про это ему говорил Дарт Сидиус, и только в последние секунды жизни граф понял, что все эти годы его учитель лгал ему — Дуку был лишь инструментом для уничтожения джедаев, становления Империи и Дарта Вейдера. Биография Джедай Детство thumb|left|Йода обучает молодого Дуку Дуку родился на планете Серенно в семье одного из графов, и в самом раннем возрасте его забрали для обучения в Храм джедаев. Первые тринадцать лет своей жизни он, как и все прочие джедаи того времени, обучался у магистра Йоды, а по достижении тринадцатилетнего возраста стал падаваном мастера Тэма Серулиана. Серулиан воспитал его как сильного джедая, опираясь на его большой потенциал, который чувствовался в юноше. Серулиан привил Дуку стремление к изучению истории. Знание истории и политики сделало Дуку человеком, интересующимся политической деятельностью. Дуку имел нескольких друзей, в частности юнлинга Лориана Нода и помощника сенатора Бликса Аннона, Иро Иридиана. В дальнейшем преданный ими, Дуку опасался дружбы и привязанностей. Вскоре после того, как Дуку стал падаваном мастера Серулиана, он и Лориан обнаружили у мастера Серулиана записи, касавшиеся ситхского голокрона. Лориан попытался убедить Дуку взять записи, чтобы выкрасть голокрон, но Дуку отказался. Чуть позднее Лориан самостоятельно забрал голокрон из хранилища, но был пойман Оппо Рансцисисом за просмотром его содержимого. Лориан попытался переложить вину на Дуку, сказав, что именно тот виноват в краже. Это ему не помогло — Лориана выгнали из Ордена за вовлечение Дуку в кражу голокрона. Вскоре Тэм Серулиан стал неспособен обучать Дуку дальше. За юного джедая взялся сам мастер Йода, отточив его навыки фехтования. Йода до этого не брал падаванов уже много лет. Так как мастер Серулиан отточил разум Дуку, Йода же основное внимание уделил на навыки владения световым мечом. Под личным наблюдением Йоды, одним из лучших фехтовальщиков, Дуку стал опытным дуэлянтом. Считалось, что лишь несколько мастеров могли сравняться с умением владения световым оружием рыцаря-джедая Дуку. Рыцарь и мастер thumb|250px|right|Дуку, Йода, Тивокка и Квай-Гон Джинн. Дуку стал рыцарем в двадцать с небольшим лет и практически сразу же взял в падаваны Квай-Гона Джинна. В 76 ДБЯ Дуку и его ученик Квай-Гон Джинн были направлены для защиты сенатора Бликса Аннона от пиратов, специализирующихся на похищениях. Дуку встретился со своим старым другом, Иро Иридианом, который служил помощником сенатора Аннона. Однако, они были захвачены их старым другом Лорианом Нодом. Дела приняли ещё более худший оборот, когда сенатор умер от внезапного сердечного приступа. Иро, который оказался в сговоре с Лорианом, запаниковал. Дуку и его ученик вырвались на свободу, победив пиратов. Дуку вступил в бой и победил Лориана, и только голос Квай-Гон Джинна остановил его от безжалостного уничтожения противника. Во время этой же миссии друг Дуку Иро Иридиан намеренно выдал джедаев боевым дроидам Нода, и после этого предательства у Дуку никогда больше не было близких друзей. Как позднее сам Дуку сказал Квай-Гону, «предательство даже лучших друзей неизбежно». После возвращения на Корусант Дуку впервые сам обратился к информации, заключенной в ситском голокроне. И там Дуку решил, что Квай-Гон готов к испытаниям на звание полноценного джедая. Как ни странно, хотя Дуку учил своих учеников смирению, сам же считал себя одним из лучших джедаев. Не все теории Дуку поддерживались Орденом. Дуку считал, что джедай мог использовать одинаково и Светлую и Тёмную стороны, чтобы достигнуть уникального баланса. Он полагал, что, не соблазняясь ни одной из сторон, он мог бы оставаться на своём собственном пути и изменять Галактику к лучшему. К сожалению для Дуку, его гордость в стремлении стать лучшим джедаем тянула его к Тёмной Стороне. Когда Квай-Гон Джинн стал рыцарем, Дуку получил ранг мастера. Дуку был политическим идеалистом, и неоднократно привлекался для проведения переговоров по всей Галактике, в кризисах вроде Севаркоского обсуждения в 52 ДБЯ. Впоследствии он взял новую ученицу, Комари Восу. Во время своих миссий он неоднократно подмечал всё более явную слабость и беспомощность Галактической Республики, поэтому его уход из Ордена не был ни для кого неожиданностью. Уход из Ордена thumb|left|200px|Дуку и Сайфо-Диас В 44 ДБЯ Тор Визсла, лидер Дозора Смерти, в надежде избавиться от Джанго Фетта и его Истинных мандалорцев, послал в Храм сообщение о том, что на планете Галидраан мандалорцы убивали политических активистов. Дуку, Комари и несколько других джедаев были посланы на планету для разрешения конфликта, но всё закончилось сражением между Истинными мандалорцами и джедаями. Битва при Галидраане, а затем исчезновение Комари Восы заставили Дуку пересмотреть свои взгляды на служение Ордену. Последней каплей стала смерть в 32 ДБЯ первого ученика Дуку, Квай-Гона Джинна. Дуку решил, что Орден стал слепо повиноваться коррумпированному Сенату, и покинул Храм джедаев, став, таким образом, одним из двадцати мастеров-джедаев, добровольно покинувших Орден. Его бронзовый бюст стал украшать Архив джедаев, наряду с бюстами остальных девятнадцати. Катастрофа во время сражения на Галидраане и исчезновение Комари Восы уже подвигали Дуку на этот исключительный шаг, а смерть первого падавана, Квай-Гон Джинна, оказалась последней каплей. Вернувшись на Серенно, Дуку принял наследственный титул графа Серенно и уже через несколько лет стал одним из самых богатых людей в Галактике. Прикрываясь своим влиянием, он избрал другой путь постижения Силы — как Тёмный лорд ситхов. Тёмный лорд ситхов Ситх-ученик Обратившись к Тёмной стороне Силы и став учеником Дарта Сидиуса, Дуку начал выполнять коварный план учителя по уничтожению Ордена джедаев. Дуку выпал из всеобщего внимания на восемь лет, до 24 ДБЯ. thumb|left|250px|Тиранус перед голограммой Сидиуса. Дуку контактировал с Палпатином ещё будучи членом Ордена джедаев. Политическая позиция Дуку и разочарование в Сенате и джедаях были известны Палпатину. Постепенно они сошлись взглядами, и Дуку начал искать таинственного Лорда ситхов, чтобы присоединиться к нему, и в итоге его желание сбылось. Его первой жертвой — вступительным взносом Сидиусу — стал его старый друг, магистр Сайфо-Диас. Складывание частей Одной из первоочередных задач графа Дуку стал поиск человека, который послужил бы прототипом для армии клонов, которую заказал Сайфо-Диас у каминоанцев с подачи Дарта Плэгаса. Для того, чтобы найти наиболее способного охотника за головами, Дуку назначил награду в пять миллионов кредитов за голову лидера секты Бандо Гора, своей бывшей ученицы Комари Восы. thumb|Дуку разговаривает с Джанго Феттом Множество охотников за головами прельстилось наградой, но до Колмы, одной из лун Богдена, где скрывалась Воса, добраться удалось только Джанго Фетту и Монтроссу. Джанго Фетт убил Монтросса, отомстив таким образом за смерть своего приёмного отца, захватил Восу и привез её Дуку. После этого Дуку предложил ему стать образцом для клонирования, и Фетт согласился при условии, что частью награды станет один немодифицированный клон. После этого Дуку убил Комари Восу, таким образом, порвав все свои связи с Орденом джедаев. Создание Гривуса thumb|200px|left|Дуку и Поггль Меньший. В течение всего времени Дуку разыскивал силы, способные помочь ему расколоть Республику. Сидиус дал задание Дуку обратить внимание на калиша Кимаена Джай Шилала, позднее известного как Гривус, который одно время служил Межгалактическому банковскому клану. Дуку заявил Сэну Хиллу из МБК о его интересе к Гривусу. Было известно, что Гривус не стал бы добровольно участвовать в сепаратистском движении, но граф был готов к этому. И поэтому Сэн Хилл, заручившись поддержкой графа и эрцгерцога Джеонозиса Поггля Младшего, приказал заложить бомбу в корабль Гривуса. После крушения Гривус был искалечен, и, окончательно изувечив калиша, Дуку убедил генерала в ответственности джедаев к диверсии и перевез его на Джеонозис, где генералу создали новое тело, превратив его в киборга. В процессе киборгизации Гривусу переливали кровь магистра Сайфо-Диаса, а после завершения всех операций Дуку подарил Гривусу его первый световой меч, некогда принадлежавший Сайфо-Диасу. На Джеонозисе для калиша изготовили новое дюрастиловое тело. Дуку был очень доволен полученным результатом: он теперь имел командующего для управления армиями дроидов во время войны, не интересующегося ничем кроме мести джедаям. Следующим заданием Дуку стало создание Конфедерации, которая смогла бы победить Республику. Лидер Конфедерации Создание движения сепаратистов thumb|right|175px|Граф Дуку. В 24 ДБЯ, впервые после своего ухода из Ордена, Дуку появился на публике. На Раксус-Прайме он открыто обвинил Республику и Орден джедаев в разложении, лицемерии, потворстве коррупции и прочих тяжких грехах. Он призвал правительства звёздных систем выйти из состава Республики и присоединиться к сепаратистскому движению. Этот призыв положил начало Конфедерации Независимых Систем. Дуку предложил президенту Коммерческой Гильдии Шу Май план, согласно которому планета Ансион и ее союзники должны были выйти из Республики и присоединиться к Конфедерации. Шу Май и ансионский сенатор Мосул попытались сорвать подписание соглашения между кочевыми племенами и городскими обитателями, но из-за вмешательства джедаев Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера, Луминары Ундули и Бэррисс Оффи им это не удалось. Договор был подписан, и Ансион остался в составе Республики. Несмотря на неуспех на Ансионе, некоторые сенаторы были готовы порвать отношения с Республикой, и после того, как Шу Май известила об этом Дуку, тот сказал, что ни провал на Ансионе, ни согласие сенаторов не выбиваются за рамки его плана, который близится к завершению. Открытие заговора Первую встречу КНС предприняла на Джеонозисе, где было подписано соглашение между Дуку и главами крупных деловых корпораций. Основой армии стали дроиды Торговой Федерации. В это время Оби-Ван Кеноби, преследовавший Джанго Фетта, попал на Джеонозис, он был схвачен и заточён сепаратистами. Пока Кеноби находился в плену, Дуку имел с ним приватный разговор. Сначала Дуку подверг сомнению искренность джедая о причине визита на Джеонозис, и симулировал незнание о Джанго Фетте. Дуку постарался перетянуть Оби-Вана на свою сторону, но Кеноби отказался. Тогда Дуку сменил тактику и сообщил джедаю о том, что Дарт Сидиус, Лорд ситхов, контролирует деятельность Сената. Дуку предложил Кеноби присоединиться к нему, чтобы свергнуть ситха. Кеноби опять отказался. Дуку решил, что дальнейшие попытки в отношении упёртого джедая не будут иметь никакого смысла, и оставил его в камере. Битва на Джеонозисе Тогда Дуку вынес ему смертный приговор. Позже, Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала прибыли, чтобы спасти Кеноби, но сами попали в плен и были приговорены к смерти по приказу Нута Ганрея. Во время казни Дуку вёл себя довольно спокойно, удивившись, тем не менее, когда на них напали джедаи под командованием Мейса Винду. thumb|left|225px|Дуэль со Скайуокером. Дуку решил дать джедаям шанс сложить оружие, но они отказались. Граф показал, что захваченные джедаи и сенатор были простой приманкой, когда на арену вырвались тысячи боевых дроидов. Хотя Сепаратистская армия дроидов и почти уничтожила отряд джедаев, их остатки спас мастер Йода во главе с армией клонов, которую создал Дуку. В то время, как клоны, продвигаясь, опустошали ряды армии дроидов, сепаратисты начали отступление, а Дуку симулировал незнание об источнике появления армии клонов. Поггль Меньший отдал приказ на полное отступление и отдал в руки графа Дуку планы будущей Звезды Смерти, основанные на разработках Райта Сиенара, для исключения вероятности попадания их в руки джедаев. Дуку бежал к секретному ангару спасаясь от погони в лице Оби-Вана и Энакина Скайуокера. В ходе боя Дуку сначала отбросил Скайуокера молнией Силы, затем ранил Оби-Вана, выведя его из боя. Юный Скайуокер так же пострадал, Дуку отрубил ему руку, после чего тот воспылал ненавистью к графу. thumb|230px|Дуку сражается с Йодой Тогда в бой с Дуку вступил его старый учитель, мастер Йода. Обменявшись безвредными друг для друга Молниями Силы и попытавшись метать друг в друга различное оборудование, Дуку настоял на решении спора с помощью световых мечей. В ходе боя Дуку обрушил строительную колонну на головы раненных джедаев, заставив Йоду отвлечься от боя и заняться их спасением. Тем временем Дуку ускользнул на джеонозианском судне. Покинув поле боя, Дуку прибыл на Корусант необнаруженным. Там он встретился со своим учителем и сообщил ему о выполнении их плана о начале Войн клонов. Войны клонов Ранние конфликты Вскоре после начала войны Дуку прибыл на свою секретную базу на Бакуре. Однако, джедаи Толм и Сора Балк преследовали его и вступили с ним в бой. В результате боя покалеченный Толм бежал на Корусант, а Сора Балк присоединился к силам Дуку. Военные машины и артефакты thumb|Дуку и Боба Фетт. Одним из первых проектов Тёмного лорда было воссоздание «Тёмного жнеца». Это супероружие, используя мощь Темной стороны, фокусировало луч энергии Силы, способный уничтожить или нанести серьезный урон любой цели. В самом начале этой операции юный Боба Фетт был захвачен и направлен к графу на Раксус-Прайм. Очевидно, Дуку желал обучить юного мандалорца, чтобы сделать его достойной заменой своего отца. Но Боба узнал слишком много о «Собирателе Силы», неотъемлемой части «Тёмного жнеца» и скрылся. После этого Дуку отдал приказ о его ликвидации. Дуку и его телохранитель Сайдон Пракс обнаружили «Собиратель Силы», но в этот момент подверглись атаке подразделений Республики во главе с Оби-Ваном и Энакином Скайуокером. В то время как клоны вели бои с армией Дуку, Энакин Скайокер атаковал Дуку в транспортном отсеке крейсера, на котором вывозился древний агрегат. Во время дуэли на световых мечах в бой вмешался Сайдон Пракс, выстрелив в джедая стрелкой с транквилизатором. После этого Дуку захватил Энакина и отправил его на Аларис-Прайм, одну из лун Кашиика, чтобы проверить артефакт древних ситхов в действии. Но планы Дуку опять были сорваны джедаем, ухитрившимся сбежать и устроить волнения среди вуки. Дуку опять пришлось спасать «Собирателя Силы». После этих событий Дуку использовал «Сборщик» в боях на Агамаре, Бакуре и Мон-Каламари, затем отступил на Туле для окончательного монтажа «Тёмного жнеца». Но планам Дуку не было суждено исполниться, так как джедаи атаковали Туле. Дуку использовал его против республиканцев, но Скайуокер уничтожил его во время боя. Потеряв «Сборщика Силы» и своего телохранителя, Пракса, погибшего в бою, Дуку скрылся. В ходе разрастания Войн клонов, было обнаружено, что Республика создала новый тип боевых машин, известных как «Уничтожители», которые резко меняли расклады боя в наземном сражении. Лорд ситхов не мог дать свершиться подобному, поэтому направил наиболее верного генерала Сев'ранс Танн для захвата машин. Танн выполнила приказ Дуку, захватив планету Сарапин. Однако, Республика нанесла ответный удар, вернув себе планету, убив генерала Танн в битве при Кранте. Но план Дуку всё равно был выполнен, так все прототипы «Уничтожителей» были уничтожены, не доставшись никому из противников. Новый союзник thumb|right|250px|Дуку против Асажж Вентресс. Через некоторое время после начала Войн клонов, Дуку посетил гладиаторскую арену на Раттатаке, надеясь найти себе исполнителя своих решений. Во время соревнований он ощутил колебания в Силе при виде девушки Асажж Вентресс. Дуку потребовал её показать своё мастерство на арене. Вентресс вырезала всех своих соперников под пристальным взглядом ситха. После окончания схватки Дуку приветствовал девушку хваля её неузаурядные боевые навыки. Вентресс ответила, что её мощь велика, так как она ситх, на что Дуку ответил смехом и поставил её статус под сомнение. В ответ Асажж бросилась на Дуку, но граф быстро остудил её пыл, ударив молниями Силы. Дуку потребовал отнести потерявшую сознание воительницу к себе в комнату. Когда Вентресс очнулась, то опять повторила нападение уже со световым мечом, показав, что является серьёзным противником даже для Дуку. Однако, Дуку опять взял верх, разрубив её мечи. Вместо того, чтобы убить девушку, Дуку представил её Дарту Сидиусу, за что удостоился похвалы за свой выбор помощницы. Также Сидиус предложил направить Вентресс в первую миссию для нахождения и уничтожения Энакина Скайуокера. Дуку подарил ей два новых световых меча, которые ранее принадлежали Комари Восе. Сплочение Конфедерации Битва при Камино была спланирована Дуку и Дартом Сидиусом для продления Войн клонов и устранения стратегического преимущества, которого достигла КНС с начала войны. Агент Дуку, Тукарти, сообщил, что Республике известно о грядущем нападении, но это уже не имело значения. Сражение пошло именно так, как и планировал Лорд ситхов: флот Республики заманил в засаду флот КНС и нанёс флоту огромный ущерб. Командующий Мерай, один из лучших тактиков Конфедерации, был убит, и его флот был разбит. Клонирующие установки были спасены, что уравновесило обе воюющие стороны и продлило конфликт. Позже Сидиус сообщил Дуку, что их стратегия эффективно разрушила планы обеих сторон на скорое разрешение конфликта. thumb|left|250px|Дуку на Даке вместе с [[Тиккесом и членами Куарренской лиги изоляции.]] В течение первых месяцев Войн клонов Дуку был очень занят, составляя стратегии боевых действий и подстрекая системы Галактики к войне против Республики. Он послал Дурджа на Муунилинст, чтобы помочь Сэну Хиллу отразить неизбежный удар Республики. Он так же подтолкнул к войне Лигу изоляции куарренов к войне на Мон-Каламари и послал боевых дроидов на Илум для нанесения сокрушительного удара в сердце Ордена джедаев. Соблюдая Правило двух Дарта Бэйна, Дуку отказался от обучения собственного ученика, концентрировав свои усилия на подготовку Тёмных служителей, таких, как Асажж Вентресс, Сев’ранс Танн и Сора Балк. Кроме того, Дуку завербовал Тола Скорра, Кадриана Сея, Тренокса и многих других. Он давал упор на преподавание боевых навыков, но познание философии ситхов им пропускалось как ненужное. Дуку и его Тёмные служители занимались в основном уничтожением командиров как в Республиканской армии, так и среди джедаев. Дуку принимал значительное участие в миссиях по переманиванию систем от Республики к КНС. В частности. На планете Нулл он попытался перевести планету из подчинения Республики к Конфедерации, но Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли на планету, прекратив деятельности Дуку. Дуку, чтобы не уходить совсем уж с пустыми руками, убил своего давнего врага Лориана Нода перед тем, как отступить. Харизма и обаяние Дуку были так велики, что заставить планетарное правительство перейти на сторону Конфедерации было не так уж и сложно. Кроме знатоков Силы Дуку разыскивал и незаурядных воинов, подобных Дурджу, увеличивающих военный потенциал КНС. После смерти Сев’ранс Танн, командующего армии дроидов, Дуку потребовалось найти нового руководителя. Выбор его колебался между трёх кандидатур: Вентресс, Дурджа и Гривуса. Чтобы решить, кто из них является достойным командиром, Дуку устроил испытание для них на Трэнчантской космической станции. Гривус оказался самым достойным из противников, даже при том, что Дурдж и Асажж Вентресс сговорились между собой, и был назначен командующим. Вентресс и Дурдж остались для лечения в резервуарах с бактой. Гривус доказал, что выбор Дуку был верным уже в сражении на Хайпори, где лично расправился с пятью джедаями. Его появление на должности Командующего изменило течение войны. Упадок и хаос Измена джедая Джедай Квинлан Вос был послан Советом джедаев для внедрения в ближайшее окружение Дуку для ведения шпионской деятельности. Это было большим риском, так как Вос опасно приближался к Тёмной стороне. Дуку же знал о миссии Квинлана Воса, но надеялся использовать Воса в своих интересах. thumb|250px|right|Дуку с Восом. Вос внедрился в ряды КНС во время сражения на Брентаале IV. Дуку заинтересовался этим джедаем и направил его на родной мир, Киффу, с приказом перетянуть правительство на сторону КНС. Правительство Киффу отказалось присоединиться к КНС, что привело к сражению между сторонами, во время которого Вос спас свою двоюродную тётю, члена правительства, убив Тёмного служителя Кадриан Сей. Дуку преследовал Воса и поймав его, доказал, что его двоюродная тётя пожертвовала его родителями вампирам-анзати. В гневе Вос убил родственницу. Дуку наблюдал за этим действом, и знал, что Квинлан Вос перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы. Вос стал убийцей на службе Дуку, убившим сенатора Виенто и его помощника, Х’ариса Фенна. Как награду Дуку вручил Восу кристалл энергии светового меча Дарта Андедду. Однако Вос всё-равно предал Дуку и перешёл на сторону Республики, ведя в бой армию к Салукемаю в конце войны, убив там Сору Балка и Тола Скорра, двух Тёмных служителей Дуку. Дуку потерял одного мощного союзника, но война продолжалась. Знания ситхов thumb|left|220px|Дуку с голокроном Дарта Андедду. В ходе войны Дуку всё больше срастался с личностью Дарта Тирануса, тёмного лорда ситхов. Он охватывал обширные области знаний, исследуя Коррибан для поисков реликвий ситхов, которые он мог использовать против джедаев. Он послал на Коррибан своих Тёмных служителей, Квинлана Воса и Тола Скорра, чтобы те добыли ему ситхский голокрон, созданный Дартом Андедду. Во время смелого рейда на Корусант Дуку проник в Храм джедаев, пока его кортозисные боевые дроиды сеяли на планете хаос, и похитил ещё один голокрон ситхов, который он изучал, ещё будучи падаваном. Джедаи подозревали, что их прежний товарищ был настоящим лордом ситхов, но не могли сказать об этом с полной уверенностью. Некоторые, как Квинлан Вос, подозревали, что Сора Балк был истинным лордом ситхов, но всё это было частью преднамеренного обмана. Лишь некоторые из его тёмных служителей, такие как Вентресс, а впоследствии и Саваж Опресс, были осведомлены о существовании Сидиуса. Война продолжается thumb|right|250px|Граф Дуку и [[Ша'ала Донита в эфире сепаратистского головещания.]] Поскольку война продолжалась Дуку и его слуга, генерал Гривус запланировали операцию по уничтожению флота Республики. Гривус хотел разрушить планету Виидаав и накрыть флот мощной взрывной волной. Дроиды должны были атаковать планету и заминировать её. Однако, республиканцы и местные колонисты успешно противостояли армии дроидов, сорвав выполнение плана. Несмотря на то, что Дуку и Асажж Вентресс не принимали непосредственного участия в битве при Прэситлине, они давали советы по стратегии генералу Порсу Тониту. Однако, это было лишь ширмой, прикрывающей настоящий план Дуку и Дарта Сидиуса, по проверке потенциала Энакина Скайуокера и попытке перетянуть его на Тёмную сторону. Задержка подкреплений до последнего момента привела к поражению сил сепаратистов от нестандартной атаки Энакина Скайуокера. Однако, это была победа Лорда ситхов, так как были получены доказательства огромного потенциала Энакина и его возможного падения на Тёмную сторону. Баланс сил Сделка с хаттами thumb|left|250px|Дуку на связи с Зиро Хаттом. Чтобы заручиться поддержкой Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре в войне, Дуку вступил в сговор с его дядей Зиро, который похитил сына Джаббы Ротту. Когда агенты Зиро доставили маленького хатта на Тет, Дуку обговорил с Зиро передачу Ротты Асажж Вентресс. Джабба обратился к джедаям с просьбой найти его сына, и Дуку рассчитывал на то, что Вентресс удастся обвинить в похищении хатта его будущего спасителя, Энакина Скайуокера. В то время как Республика и Конфедерация сражались на Тете, Дуку встретился с Джаббой на Татуине. Дуку продемонстрировал Джаббе смонтированную Вентресс голозапись, на которой Скайуокер грубо обращался с найденным им Роттой и заявил о своей ненависти к хаттам. Джабба пришёл в ярость и потребовал, чтобы ему вернули Ротту и принесли голову Скайуокера. Граф согласился и приказал Вентресс отнять Ротту у Скайуокера и вернуть его Джаббе живым. Тем не менее, Вентресс не смогла помешать бегству Скайуокера, его падавана Асоки Тано и Ротты с Тета. На Татуине Дуку внушил Джаббе, что Скайуокер убил Ротту и теперь летит на Татуин, чтобы проделать то же самое с самим Джаббой; по словам Дуку, после этого Республика собиралась поставить во главе его криминальной империи свою марионетку. Дуку вызвался лично отомстить Скайуокеру за убийство Ротты. Он приказал своим «Магнастражам» уничтожить корабль Скайуокера, «Сумерки». Хотя истребители «Магнастражей» были уничтожены, «Сумерки» были подбиты и потерпели крушение в пустыне. После этого Тано и Ротта отправились во дворец Джаббы, а Скайуокер решил отвлечь на себя внимание врага. Дуку оставил возле дворца нескольких «Магнастражей» и собрался отправиться на поиски Скайуокера, но его отвлёк Зиро Хатт, к которому угодила в плен сенатор Падме Амидала. Дуку предложил хатту передать Амидалу Нуту Ганрею за щедрое вознаграждение, после чего отбыл в пустыню, чтобы сразиться со Скайуокером. thumb|270px|Дуку сражается со Скайуокером на Татуине. Добравшись до Скайуокера на спидербайке, Дуку вступил в ним в поединок. Во время дуэли граф отметил, что Энакин многому научился со времени их последней встречи. Когда Дуку разрубил своим мечом ранец Скайуокера, оказалось, что там был не Ротта, а просто камни. Скайуокер заявил, что Дуку поддался на его уловку, и что Асока скоро доставит Ротту отцу. В ответ Дуку продемонстрировал Энакину голограмму, на которой Асока не слишком успешно сражалась с «Магнастражами», и заявил, что дроиды убьют маленького хатта и доставят падавана Джаббе, чтобы тот наказал её за убийство сына. Сбив Дуку с ног ударом ноги, Скайуокер отказался от продолжения поединка и отправился на спидербайке графа во дворец Джаббы. Асоке Тано удалось отбиться от «Магнастражей» и доставить Ротту Джаббе. Хотя Джабба был рад возвращению сына, он по-прежнему желал смерти джедаев. Тем не менее, когда на связь с Джаббой вышла сенатор Амидала и доказала хатту, что за похищением Ротты стояли Зиро и Дуку, Джабба переключил свой гнев на своего дядю и сепаратистов. Хотя Дуку был недоволен тем, что Республика получила доступ к гиперпространственным путям хаттов, Сидиус напомнил ему, что весь ход войны способствовал их общей цели. Дальнейшие махинации На Серенно граф Дуку узнал о намерении джедаев уничтожить сепаратистские верфи на Гвори. Он связался с Сидиусом, чтобы сообщить ему об этом, однако тот заявил, что уже знает об их планах и не слишком верит в их успех. Вскоре Дуку узнал, что нескольким джедаям и клонам удалось пробраться на Гвори, и предложил надзирателю над верфями Джуму прислать туда дополнительную охрану, однако муун отказался. Позже Джум связался с Дуку и сообщил ему о захвате Кеноби и Скайуокера. Дуку похвалил надзирателя и отправился на Гвори, чтобы лично покарать джедаев. Он отправился туда на своём солнечном паруснике вместе с Асажж Вентресс, но по прибытии на Гвори обнаружил, что верфи уничтожены, а джедаи сбежали. Дуку приказал Вентресс убить Джума, чтобы показать ей, что происходит с теми, кто самоуверенно отказывается от помощи союзников. Дуку рассказал о случившемся Палпатину, однако тот отнёсся к известию о гибели верфей весьма спокойно и заявил, что ослабление флота КНС способствовало нужному ему балансу сил в войне. Также Сидиус отметил, что случившееся продемонстрировало, насколько сильны Кеноби и Скайуокер, когда работают в команде, и Дуку поклялся изменить это в будущем. Позже Дуку отправил Асажж Вентресс на Ругосу для переговоров с тойдарианским королём Катуунко. На Ругосе Вентресс и её дроиды сразились с Йодой и отрядом солдат-клонов, чтобы Катуунко смог определиться, какую из сторон поддержать в войне. Когда Йода победил, Дуку приказал Вентресс убить Катуунко. Йода предотвратил убийство, после чего Вентресс сбежала. thumb|left|230px|Дуку берёт в плен короля Фоллина. Дуку принял участие во вторжении Конфедерации независимых систем на Фоллин. Во время битвы Вентресс проникла в крепость фоллинского короля и перебила всех его телохранителей-дашейдов. Когда король Фоллина вышел из своих покоев и попытался застрелить Вентресс, к нему подкрался Дуку и приложил к горлу аристократа свой световой меч, вынудив его капитулировать. Связавшись с Сидиусом, Дуку рассказал ему о недавних победах сепаратистов. Позже Палпатин связался с учеником и приказал ему приступить к исполнению плана, целью которого было убийство Бейла Органы и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Дуку внедрил своего агента в организацию «Друзья Республики», снабжавшую Органу информацией. Дуку приказал агенту сообщить Органе о планете Зигула, связанной с ситхами. На Зигуле находился храм ситхов, чьи артефакты согласно плану должны были свести Кеноби с ума и уничтожить как себя, так и Органу. Хотя на Зигуле Кеноби действительно подпал под влияние голокрона ситхов, ему и Органе удалось уничтожить храм со всеми его артефактами и уйти с планеты живыми. Примерно в это же время Дуку принял участие в собрании на Чаносанте, чтобы привлечь новые миры на сторону КНС. «Зловещий» thumb|270px|Гривус и Дуку во время битвы при Абрегадо. Генерал Гривус получил в своё распоряжение новый флагман, тяжёлый крейсер типа «Покоритель» «Зловещий», вооружённый мощными ионными импульсными пушками, способными обесточить вражеский корабль. Корабль уничтожал целые республиканские флотилии, не оставляя после себя никаких выживших, пока Гривус не упустил Пло Куна после битвы при Абрегадо. Дуку, присутствовавший на борту «Зловещего» во время сражения, остался был недоволен, что теперь Республика знала о новой угрозе, и сообщил сконфуженному Гривусу, что доложит об этом инциденте Сидиусу. Впоследствии, когда Дуку уже корабль, Гривус получил от него координаты новой цели: медицинский центр рядом с туманностью Калиида, где проходили лечение тысячи раненых клонов. Атака на станцию сорвалась благодаря действиям эскадрильи Теней под командованием Энакина Скайуокера, уничтожившей ионные пушки «Зловещего». Повреждённый корабль начал отступать, преследуемый «Венаторами» республиканского флота. Дуку и Сидиус предоставили Гривусу шанс спасти корабль, обманом заманив на поле битвы сенатора Падме Амидалу. Корабль Амидалы был притянут на борт «Зловещего» лучом захвата, однако у Гривуса не получилось взять сенатора в заложники и получить шанс для бегства, как предполагалось: Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер не только спасли Амидалу со «Зловещего», но и перед отбытием повредили его навигационный компьютер, вследствие чего корабль врезался в луну Антара при попытке совершить прыжок в гиперпространство. Гривус, находившийся в момент гибели корабля в своём истребителе, оборвал связь с графом, ожидавшим прибытия «Зловещего» в условленное место, и бежал с поля битвы. Пленение и побег Нута Ганрея thumb|left|250px|Дуку инструктирует Вентресс перед миссией на «Спокойствии». Когда вице-король Торговой федерации Нут Ганрей был схвачен силами Республики на Родии, Сидиус предупредил Тирануса, что неймодианец недолго будет молчать на допросах у джедаев, и тот сообщил учителю, что Ганреем займётся Асажж Вентресс, которая либо освободит вице-короля, либо умертвит его. Сидиус не разделял веры Тирануса в его ученицу, зная о её провалах в прошлом, однако Дуку не сомневался в её талантах лазутчика и заверил учителя, что Вентресс выполнил задание в точности. После разговора с Сидиусом Дуку предупредил Асажж, что от предстоящей миссии зависит, останется ли она его ученицей. Вентресс проникла на перевозивший Ганрея корабль, «Спокойствие», и объединилась там с капитаном Стражи Сената Фаро Аргусом, давним знакомым графа, согласившимся помочь спасти Ганрея за немалую сумму денег. Они успешно покинули «Венатор» на крейсере типа «Консульский» с Ганреем на борту, однако Вентресс убила Аргуса, когда поняла, что тот хочет приписать успех миссии себе одному. Испытание генерала Гривуса thumb|270px|Дуку подготавливает ловушку для генерала Гривуса. Зная, что Республика сможет отследить перемещение «Консульского» по маячку, Дуку решил установить его в замке Гривуса на третьей луне Вассека. Дуку был недоволен недавними поражениями генерала, среди которых были потеря «Зловещего», поражение у Ботавуи и уничтожение «Небесной станции». Поскольку Сидиус требовалось больше убитых в войне джедаев, Дуку решил устроить Гривусу испытание, чтобы проверить его способность командовать армией дроидов. В поисках Ганрея на третью луну Вассека прибыл отряд клонов под командованием мастера Кита Фисто и его бывшего падавана Надара Вебба. Когда вместо Ганрея республиканцы нашли в замке голограмму Дуку, тот извинился перед Фисто за обман и пообещал ему «альтернативный приз». Вернувшись в замок, Гривус узнал от графа об испытании, и хотя генерала разгневал поступок Дуку, он согласился «поиграть в его игру». Убив всех клонов и Надара Вебба, пустив в ход ловушки замка, а также свои хитрость и боевые навыки, Гривус сообщил графу о своей победе. Хотя Дуку был удовлетворён успехами генерала, его разочаровало известие о бегстве Фисто, и он заявил раздражённому Гривусу, что тому ещё было куда расти. В плену у пиратов Позже Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер проникли на фрегат графа Дуку и попытались захватить его в плен. Увижев, что фрегат атаковал республиканский флот, Дуку решил не ввязываться в бой с джедаями и покинул корабль на своём солнечном паруснике. Джедаи погнались за ним на шаттле типа «Колчан» и смогли подстрелить его. Совершив жёсткую посадку на Ванкоре, Дуку укрылся в близлежащей пещере, а когда джедаи зашли туда вслед за ним, обрушил на них камни. Забрав себе меч Энакина, который он выронил во время обвала, Дуку покинул пещеру и обнаружил возле своего солнечного парусника банду викуэйских пиратов. Дуку хотел покинуть Ванкор, и главарь пиратов, Хондо Онака, предложил отвезти его на более гостеприимную планету, Флоррум. По прибытии на флоррумский форпост пиратов Дуку обнаружил, что в пути оба его меча украли. Дуку пришлось раскрыть перед пиратами своё истинное лицо, и он предложил Онаке предоставить ему возможность связаться с сепаратистами для получения выкупа. Тем не менее, Онака считал, что Республика предложит за лидера КНС больше, и, посадив графа в тюремную камеру, связался с Канцлером Палпатином и джедаями. thumb|280px|Энакин, Оби-Ван и Дуку сбегают от пиратов на Флорруме. Республика послала на Флоррум Энакина и Оби-Вана, чтобы те убедились, что Онака говорит правду, а вслед за ними туда отправились сенатор Харрус, представитель Джа-Джа Бинкс и отряд клонов с выкупом. но те также были схвачены пиратами с целью получения выкупа и посажены в одну камеру с Дуку. Джедаи и ситх объединили усилия, чтобы сбежать. Когда Дуку открыл двери камеры, манипулируя с помощью Силы ножом как отмычкой, трое пленников, связанные между собой, попытались найти транспорт, но были пойманы и отправлены обратно в камеру. Позже они снова сбежали, на этот раз благодаря Оби-Вану, применившему обман разума на охраннике, но вновь были схвачены. Вскоре Энакина и Оби-Вана забрали до допроса, а когда вследствие действий Бинкса форпост был обесточен, Дуку сбежал из камеры во второй раз. Добравшись до посадочной площадки, ситх начал душить пирата Турка Фалсо, и, управляя его рукой, застрелил из бластера его напарника, Барба Ментира. Закончив душить Турка, Дуку поднялся на борт его шаттла и покинул планету. Впоследствии он вернул себе свой световой меч, хотя неизвестно, при каких обстоятельствах. Дефолиатор thumb|left|270px|Лок Дурд и граф Дуку во время испытания «Дефолиатора». Позже Дуку предоставил в распоряжение неймодианского генерала Лока Дурда всё необходимое для создания оружия «Дефолиатор», сжигавшего в радиусе действия всю органику, но оставлявшее нетронутыми боевых дроидов. Когда Дурд выбрал для испытания оружия луга Маридуна, Дуку наблюдал за демонстрацией по голографической связи. Граф остался доволен демонстрацией выжигания луга, но хотел, чтобы далее «Дефолиатор» испытали на живых существах. Дурд попытался сжечь с помощью этого оружия деревню лурменов, но джедаи сорвали его планы и взяли генерала в плен. Тем не менее, впоследствии ему удалось сбежать из республиканской тюрьмы, вероятно, не без участия Дарта Сидиуса. Битва при Рилоте thumb|260px|TA-175 следует инструкциям Дуку, игнорируя приказы Уота Тамбора. Когда старшина Техносоюза Уот Тамбор покорил Рилот и принял титул эмира, Дуку посоветовал ему внимательно следить за любыми действиями джедаев в системе. Хотя скакоанин не говорил ему об этом, осведомители в его войсках сообщили Дуку о неудачных попытках эмира сдержать наступление республиканской армии, а также о поражениях двух командующих под его началом, капитана Мара Туука и тактического дроида TX-20. Понимая, что командующий армией Республики, Мейс Винду, победит войска Тамбора, Дуку приказал эмиру забрать с планеты все ценности, а всё остальное уничтожить, дабы победа досталась Республике дорогой ценой. Тем не менее, Тамбор до последнего откладывал эвакуацию, стремясь увезти с планеты как можно больше ценностей. Поторопив эмира, Дуку приказал его тактическому дроиду, TA-175, разбомбить столицу Рилота Лессу, когда её захватит Винду, не доверяя в это вопросе самому Тамбору. После захвата столицы TA-175 покинул её на шаттле типа «Колчан», не дожидаясь эмира, и доложил об этом Дуку. Изобразив сожаление по поводу потери Тамбора, Дуку тем не менее приказал TA-175 действовать, как планировалось, и отправить в Лессу бомбардировщики типа «Гиена». Затея Дуку провалилась, когда бомбардировщики сбили истребители джедаев. Тамбор был взят Мейсом Винду в плен, но впоследствии сбежал из республиканского плена. Дуэль на Бепуре thumb|left|260px|Дуку приказывает своим «Магнастражам» убить Мейса Винду и Оби-Вана Кеноби. В 22 ДБЯ Дуку прибыл на небольшую планету Бепур в системе Набу, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как сепаратистский учёный Кул Теска уничтожит при помощи своего нового оружия звезду системы. Когда армия клонов, ведомая Мейсом Винду и Асокой Тано, пробилась через оборону лаборатории Тески, Дуку нашёл на посадочной платформе корабль «Сумерки» с Рексом, Коди и Пондсом на борту. Они открыли по ситху огонь, но тот отразил все выстрелы мечом, забросил клонов обратно в корабль при помощи Силы, а затем столкнул его с посадочной платформы. Почувствовал присутствие Дуку, Мейс Винду и Оби-Ван нашли его на посадочной платформе и попытались одолеть, в то время как Энакин с Асокой занимались поисками Тески. Винду и Кеноби предложили Дуку сдаться, но тот выставил против них своих «Магнастражей», а когда те были побеждены, сразился с джедаями лично. Во время схватки джедаи смогли обрушить посадочную платформу вместе с Дуку, но его подобрала Вентресс на своём шаттле типа «Колчан». Они покинули планету, поскольку Теска был побеждён, а его лаборатория уничтожена. Лантиб и Умгул thumb|200px|Граф Дуку. Позже Дуку предоставил войска Локу Дурду для создания базы на Лантибе, захолустной сельскохозяйственной планете во Внешнем Кольце. Планета была источником дамотита, который важным компонентом разрабатываемого Дурдом биологического оружия. Как и в случае с «Дефолиатором» Дурда больше интересовал свой карьерный рост, нежели само оружие, которым занималась пленная учёная Бант'ена Фернан. Дурд регулярно докладывал графу о прогрессе и избивал Фернан за неудачи. Дуку в свою очередь отчитывался о прогрессе перед Дартом Сидиусом. Когда Дурд, наконец, закончил оружие, он решил самовольно испытать его на Чандриле, надеясь произвести впечатление на графа. Хотя Дуку хотел наказать неймодианца за самовольство, Сидиус решил, что опуcтошение столицы Чандрилы было им на руку, поскольку республиканские войска начали бы осаду Лантиба, оставив уязвимыми другие миры. Он приказал Дуку отправить на Лантиб флот генерала Гривуса и взять планету в блокаду. Тем не менее, блокада была прорвана, запасы оружия Дурда уничтожены, а сам неймодианец вновь сбежал. Примерно в то же время Дуку узнал от Сидиуса, что Банковский клан собирался заключить тайную сделку с Торговой федерацией, и помешал им сделать это. Это усилило недоверие графа к лидерам сепаратистов, которых он считал алчными и ненадёжными. Также Дуку посетил Умгул на своём крейсере, «Победителе», для переговоров с правительством планеты, желавшим выйти из состава Республики из-за растущих налогов. Дуку был убеждён, что потеря этого «туристического рая» вызовет недовольство среди власть имущих Республики и усилит разногласия в ней. Тем не менее, сенаторы Бейл Органа и Мон Мотма смогли убедить Умгул остаться в составе Республики, несмотря на все ухищрения Дуку. Хотя Дуку мог перейти на угрозы, он понимал, что переговоры слишком хорошо освещались в СМИ, чтобы такие методы не уронили его в глазах общественности. Несмотря на недовольство Сидиуса, граф пообещал ему, что в будущем устроит всё так, что Умгул будет молить КНС о предоставлении защиты. Интриги на Валахари Борьба за власть на Мандалоре thumb|left|250px|Пре Визсла отчитывается перед Дуку со своей базы на Конкордии. Во время Войн клонов Дуку и Конфедерация поддерживали «Дозор смерти», мандалорскую группировку, стремившуюся свергнуть правительство Новых мандалорцев. Дуку убедил лидера «Дозора», губернатора Конкордии Пре Визслу, дать Республике повод для введения войск на Мандалор, полагая, что свободолюбивые жители планеты взбунтуются и с готовностью встанут под знамёна Дозора. Тем не менее, план Дуку и Визслы провалился. Герцогиня Мандалора Сатин Крайз прибыла на Корусант и убедила Сенат отказаться от военной интервенции, несмотря на все попытки боевика «Дозора» ликвидировать её. Разгневанный Визсла хотел начать атаку «Дозора» на Мандалор, но граф заявил, что без поддержки народа его режим долго не продержится, и приказал ждать, пока не предоставится другой случай. Визсла, обозлённый нерешительностью сепаратистов, лично встретился с Дуку, и их напряжённый разговор закончился тем, что ситх оставил световым мечом на шеке мандалорца шрам и прогнал его прочь, разорвав отношения с «Дозором смерти». Визсла объявил бывшего союзника своим врагом и поклялся отомстить. Угроза мира Когда Галактический Сенат отложил принятие решения о дерегуляции банков, представители Торговой федерации, Банковского клана и Техносоюза, которым был выгоден этот законопроект, обратились за помощью к Дуку. right|thumb|250px|Дуку обращается к Сенату. Падме Амидала, выступавшая против законопроекта, начала подготовку мирной инициативы Конфедерации и Республики совместно с сенатором Конгресса сепаратистов Миной Бонтери. Конгресс проголосовал за начало мирных переговоров, и Дуку на словах поддержал его. В то же время он приказал Гривусу отправить на Корусант дроидов-диверсантов и устроить там теракт. Диверсия на электрогенераторе Корусанта привела к тому, что разгневанные сенаторы отказались от переговоров и проголосовали за дерегуляцию банков, чтобы получить больше денег на ведение войны. Вскоре Дуку отправил Сенату сообщение, в котором обвинил Республику в варварской атаке на территорию сепаратистов и убийство сенатора Мины Бонтери. По всей видимости, Бонтери убили агенты Дуку, и ситх воспользовался смертью сенатора как поводом для отказа от мирных переговоров. Помимо этого, Дуку нанял охотников за головами Робонино и Чату Хайоки для запугивания республиканских сенаторов, выступавших против дерегуляции. Середина войны Предательство Вентресс left|thumb|250px|Сидиус приказывает Тиранусу убить Вентресс. На Серенно с Тиранусом связался Дарт Сидиус и заявил, что Асажж Вентресс стала слишком сильна. Заподозрив ученика в том, что тот готовил Асажж для его убийства, Сидиус приказал Тиранусу уничтожить её. Тиранус не желал избавляться от лучшей из своих подчинённых, однако был вынужден повиноваться. Когда Вентресс связалась с учителем во время битвы при Салласте, требуя подкреплений, тот, напротив, отозвал их, и бросил тёмную служительницу умирать. Финальные шаги Миссия на Вджуне Были те, кто думал о спасении Дуку, среди них был и мастер Йода. Однако, только после того, как Дуку позволил бежать и возвратиться на Корусант джедаю Джею Маруку, Йода решил действовать. Йода с группой джедаев высадились на Вджуне, для попытки возвращения Дуку на Светлую сторону. Многие джедаи пали во время долгого пути от рук Асажж Вентресс. В это время Дуку конфликтовал со своим учителем по причине лояльности из-за отпущенного джедая и жалобы Вентресс о попытке Дуку свергнуть Дарта Сидиуса. Асажж тем временем атаковала джедаев около замка Дуку, и лишь своевременное прибытие Оби-Вана и Энакина не дало полечь всему отряду джедаев. Вентресс была тяжело ранена и покинула поле боя. Тем временем Дуку вступил в диалог с Йодой, пытаясь перетянуть его в свой лагерь. Но Йода отказался, что привело к очередной дуэли, и опять неудачной для графа. Дуку бежал. Битва при Боз-Пити thumb|245px|right|Дуку и «магнастражи». Дуку находился на Боз-Пити с целью наблюдения за процессом излечения Асажж Вентресс после боя на Вджуне. Однако флот Республики прибыл ранее, чем закончилось лечение. Дуку противостоял в медицинском центре как Оби-Вану, так и Энакину Скайуокеру, но бежал после того, как Вентресс вырвалась из резервуара с бактой и напала на джедаев. Покидая поле битвы и двигаясь к своему шаттлу, Дуку столкнулся с Мэйсом Винду. Дуку атаковал своего старого друга и использовал своих магнастражей, чтобы отвечь Винду и спастись. Отступая на шаттл с Гривусом, Дуку натолкнулся на Асажж Вентресс, но решил не связываться с умирающей Асажж и бросил её на планете. На краю бедствия Дуку провёл большую часть войны, контролируя действия Совета сепаратистов, отдав командование армией генералу Гривусу. После Боз-Пити он обустроил временную базу на Каоне, и оттуда возглавлял операцию по возвращению механо-кресла Нута Ганрея, потерянного при отступлении Конфедерации с Кейто-Неймодии. Там же Дуку спланировал операцию по переводу на Тёмную сторону Оби-Вана и Энакина на планете Наос III, где их должны были атаковать наёмные убийцы. Возвратившись на «Незримую длань», Дуку узнал о провале плана. Вскоре, во время голомоста между Гривусом, Дуку и Дартом Сидиусом, был рождён новый план по переманиванию Энакина на Тёмную Сторону, используя Дуку как приманку. Дуку должен был прибыть на Тайт, убить Оби-Вана и завербовать Энакина. Именно тогда Дуку подал идею по отъезду Сидиуса с Корусанта, из-за постоянного преследования джедаями. Сидиус тогда предложил преждевременно осуществить план по атаке на Корусант, после того как основные силы Республики пошли бы на Дуку, находящегося в Тайте. Во время битвы на Тайте произошло одно из последних столкновений Дуку, Энакина и Оби-Вана. План почти удался, но Энакин дал волю гневу и Криком Силы разрушил здание, в котором шёл бой. Выбравшись из-под обломков здания Дуку засомневался в планах Лорда Сидиуса, но преодолел это колебание. Дуку бежал с планеты, наведя джедаев на ложный след на планете Нелваан, заставив их расследовать вариант нахождения Гривуса на планете. Приманка сработала, и Дарт Сидиус также ушёл от преследования. Тёмный лорд делал свои заключительные шаги. В ожидании джедаев thumb|right|275px|Тиранус на «Незримой длани». Во время битвы за Корусант Гривус захватил Палпатина, не подозревая о всех извивах плана ситхов. Дуку и Сидиус предвидели, что единственными спасателями Палпатина будут Кеноби и Скайуокер. Несмотря на желание Сидиуса о получении только Энакина, Дуку настаивал на переводе на Тёмную сторону и Оби-Вана тоже, считая, что он будет хорошим подспорьем при создании Нового Ордена. Сидиус не соглашался, так как считал, что разум Кеноби слишком затуманен догмами джедаев. Таким образом, план оставался неизменным: Дуку убивал Кеноби, но «проигрывал» Энакину, и сдавался, переводя юного джедая на Тёмную сторону, а тот, в свою очередь, спасал Палпатина. Таким образом, его сдача в плен оставляет его чистым в глазах общественности, а все грехи КНС сваливались бы на голову генерала Гривуса, который становился козлом отпущения. Палпатин становился бы Императором, Дуку — его правой рукой, а новообращённый Скайуокер стал бы руководителем новой армии ситхов, чтобы новый Орден заменил Орден джедаев и принёс мир в Галактику. Финальная дуэль Дуку пришёл к джедаям с двумя лучшими боевыми супердроидами В2. Дуку соскочил к джедаям и активировал свой световой меч. Он считал, что джедаи «не будут устраивать беспорядок в присутствии канцлера». Но Кеноби заявил, что ситх больше не сбежит. Завязался бой. Джедаи вместе набросились на Дуку, поскольку Оби-Ван учёл ошибки боя на Джеонезисе трёхлетней давности. Навыки обоих джедаев улучшились с годами, но сначала они этого не показывали графу, используя только основные методы боя на световых мечах. Однако потом они неожиданно изменили стили фехтования и поколебали оборону Дуку, сперва лишь игравшего с ними, так что тому пришлось скорректировать свой стиль для более серьёзного боя. Считая, что он легко сможет переиграть джедаев, Дуку просчитался, недооценив их мастерство, и встал на грань реального поражения. В конечном счёте Дуку отбросил Кеноби и жестом указал дроидам, чтобы они убили джедая, но Кеноби быстро расправился с ними. Дуку перешёл в наступление, отбросил Энакина в стену, а Кеноби придавил куском балкона, лишив сознания. Скайуокер вскоре очнулся и продолжил бой один. Даже Макаши не помогала Дуку против Джем Со Энакина. Когда бой перешёл на верхние этажи, Дуку попытался переманить Энакина на Тёмную сторону. Он насмехался над Скайуокером, пытаясь вызвать у джедая эмоции Тёмной Стороны и отмечая, что тот чувствует страх, гнев и ненависть, но не использует их. Это действие оказалось фатальной ошибкой, ибо Энакин действительно боялся потерять Оби-Вана. Колкость наряду с тонкой поддержкой Палпатина разгневала Энакина. Он направил свою ненависть на Дуку и меч Дуку попал в ловушку, кончившуюся для Дуку потерей рук, расплатившись за свою собственную. thumb|left|Энакин Скайуокер после убийства Дуку Скайуокер поймал световой меч Дуку и скрестил его вместе со своим у шеи побежденного ситха. Ожидая от своего Учителя вмешательства и спасения своей жизни, как это Сидиус и обещал до начала боя, Дуку был шокирован видом Тёмного лорда ситхов, принуждающего джедая нанести добивающий удар, чтобы сделать ещё один шаг к Тёмной стороне. Только тогда Дуку понял, что он постоянно обманывался в своём повелителе: Палпатин никогда не собирался спасать жизнь графа, он был простым инструментом, используемым для создания Конфедерации независимых систем и выполнения плана Сидиуса. Энакин отрубил Дуку голову, сделав еще один шаг к Темной стороне. Последней мыслью Дуку было: «Путь ситхов — предательство». Тело графа Дуку, вероятно, сгорело в атмосфере Корусанта, когда «Незримая длань» развалилась на две части. Личность и черты характера Дуку был отличным философом, оратором, политиком, воином, харизматичным лидером, одинаково хорошо использовал Светлую и Темную сторону Силы. Йода считал его лучшим своим учеником и своей наибольшей неудачей. Дуку ненавидел негуманоидные расы. Галактику он делил на «Актив» и «Угрозу». Актив представляли полезные Дуку существа, которых можно использовать для различных целей. В группу угрозы относились все, кого нельзя было включить в первую группу. Если Дуку называл кого-то угрозой, то тем выносил этому кому-то смертный приговор. И хотя будучи джедаем, Дуку отбросил свои предрассудки и высокомерие, но с падением на Тёмную сторону эти грани его характера засияли ярким светом. Он верил, что Орден джедаев перейдя на Тёмную сторону мог бы управлять Галактикой без вмешательства Сената. Как ситх он планировал преобразовать джедаев в армию ситхов, пополняемую пользователями Силы со всей Галактики. Силы и способности thumb|200px|[[Световой меч Дуку|Световой меч графа Дуку]] Дуку был великолепным фехтовальщиком. Он освоил семь форм фехтования, кроме Ваапада, но в совершенстве владел только формой Макаши. В период Войн клонов считалось, что только Йода и Мэйс Винду могли на равных соревноваться в бою на световых мечах с Дуку. Хотя и третья, четвёртая и пятая формы владения световым мечом были более практичными и полезными, граф стремился к развитию второй формы (Макаши) фехтовального искусства. Вторая форма предназначалась для противостояния меча мечу. Считая четвёртую форму из-за её акробатических трюков раздражающей, Дуку видел вторую форму как единственное средство по сокрушению остальных стилей. Несмотря на то, что Макаши предназначался для боя с одним противником и становился ненадёжным при численном превосходстве противника, Дуку, практически не напрягаясь, мог противостоять 4-5 соперникам. thumb|left|200px|Дуку использует Макаши в бою. Падение на Тёмную сторону только усилило его фехтовальное мастерство. В свои восемьдесят лет Дуку сохранил хорошую физическую форму, позволяя себе использовать как ускорения, так и акробатические трюки, которые были недоступны и более молодым джедаям. Используя обыкновенную агрессию ситхов, усиливающую его стиль, Дуку предположил, что ему вполне по силам победить в противостоянии Мастера Йоду. Однако в бою с Йодой Дуку не смог справиться с огромной скоростью старого учителя. Он покинул поле боя и оставшиеся три года оттачивал своё мастерство. Энакин же в бою над Корусантом отбросил оборонительные стили и использовал агрессивный вариант пятой формы, отчего для отражения мощных ударов Скайуокера у Дуку просто не было сил, что и привело его к гибели. За кулисами thumb|251px|Кристофер Ли на съёмках * Имя «Дуку» происходит от японского слова «доку» (яд). Из-за неблагозвучия имени персонажа в португальском языке в Бразилии оно было изменено на «Дукан». Также возможна аналогия с фамилией византийской семьи Дука, знаменитой интригами. * Ситхское имя «Тиранус» произошло от греческого «тиран» — единоличный правитель, царь. * В фильмах Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов и Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Дуку сыграл Кристофер Ли. В большинстве сцен боя ввиду преклонного возраста Кристофера Ли Дуку играл Кайл Роулинг; голова Роулинга была заменена на голову Ли в ходе последующей обработки цифровым способом. В мультсериалах «Войны клонов» 2003 и 2008 годов Дуку озвучивал Кори Бартон, в то время как Кристофер Ли озвучивал персонажа в полнометражном мультфильме. Появления *''Наследие джедаев'' *''Дарт Плэгас'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Сверхдальний перелет'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * * * * * * *''Преддверие бури'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Звездные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Звездные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман)'' *''Звездные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Only the Force'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novelization / junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * * *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 1: Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' * }} Неканонические появления * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * * * Path of the Jedi * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Источники * * *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Attack of the Clones'' (TCG) *''Sith Rising'' *''Jedi Guardians'' *''Revenge of the Sith'' (TCG) *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *Rise of the Empire * *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * * *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Галактика интриг'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Руководство для постигающих Силу'' * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * }} Ссылки * Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Серенно Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Философы Категория:Знать Категория:Родившиеся в 102 ДБЯ Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Джедаи-стражи Категория:Лорды ситхов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации независимых систем Категория:Умершие на борту «Незримой длани» Категория:Графы Серенно